


Damn He's So Cute

by tacha_bacha



Series: Fluffy Evak Drabble [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, also seriously inspired by Tarjei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacha_bacha/pseuds/tacha_bacha
Summary: Isak wants to go get TOUGH for his bf at the gym, but Even is once again being greedy!





	Damn He's So Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just importing my headcanons that I published on tumblr originally so that I have them 'backed up' somewhere :P
> 
> Hope they make you a lil softer inside :o)
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr as mannentilminkardemomme where all of my drabbles are saved so far under the tag 'Natacha writes' <3
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. I edited this a little at the end to make it a little more saucy :3

Yes, it was a Saturday morning, and yes, they should still be lying in bed together, snuggling and caressing each other’s facial features, but apparently not today, for Isak was in a mini-rush to get out of the house to go to the gym extra early to fit in a sneaky training session with his personal trainer, just to get it out of the way.

“You know, you don’t _need_  to go. You’ll still have a hot body” claimed Even desperately, but simultaneously trying to not seem too desperate.

“The only way I can continue having this hot body is if I exercise” Isak replied with a little morning blush rising up to his cheeks at the thought of Even calling his body so blatantly and honestly ‘hot’.

“How about you skip you’re training sessions and do a bit of exercise with me?…. On the bed.” Even got up slowly from the bed, trying to pull off a ‘sexy predator’ move and approached Isak, who was standing by the door frame, placed his hands onto either side of Isak’s torso, feeling how tight and toned it was and whispered to him, nose to nose “I’ll promise to make you sweat.”

Even caught and held Isak’s mouth-wide-open gaze for two seconds longer than expected before Isak broke it off with a “phuuffff”, looking down at his hands that were fumbling with his keys to make sure that Even’s self-esteem didn't skyrocket if he found out how fond he was of the idea.

“How about you let _me_  be your trainer for the day? I’ll make sure to work you hard.” Even urged on, placing his lips _directly_  next to Isak’s ear, whispering it quieter than ever, whilst slowly moving his hands under Isak’s t-shirt and up his torso, feeling Isak’s body let out a small shudder from the unexpected delight of Even’s touch.

“Even! Nei! Enough of that cheesy flirtatious talk! I _need_  to go, now!” Isak pressed a soft kiss onto Even’s lips to signal the end of the small conversation, but of course, Even was being a needy, greedy child, so he urged the kiss further on by pushing Isak’s body against the wall with a sudden movement powered by hunger, and he really made a huge effort to convince Isak to stay at home with _him._ He brought his hands up to Isak's face, rubbing his thumbs smoothly over each side of his cheeks and pressed the kiss on, making it over dramatic and sloppy, bringing out all the energy he could find in his body that had just woken up. Isak returned the kiss in a lazy manner, just tipping his chin up a little to let Even lean more in to it, and found himself caught in a sweet daze. Even picked up on this and knew that he had won him over, and deepend the kiss by softly biting Isak's lower lip just as the small boy let out an unexpected moan. This did the exact opposite of letting Isak go, as Even now knew how equally hungry for love Isak was.

As he pressed a leg between Isak's and started pushing the heavy morning kiss on, the boy let out a small gasp and realised how quickly he let himself get taken away from reality once again-  _this really is my biggest weakness, fuck me._   _No actually, fuck you, Even. Why are you so darn hot in the first place. It's unfair how I'm expected to be able to keep my hands off you and leave you in this hot mess. Fuck you._

A hushed "Fuck you" escaped from Isak's mouth as he closed his eyes, tipped his head back and brought Even closer to his body by digging his fingers into the back of his oversized t-shirt he had slept in.

"What was that, baby?" Even mumbled against Isak's neck, as he was making his way down, now kissing and nibbling at the small boy's collarbone. He brought his hand up to Isak's chin, looking him directly into his now open eyes.

"You want me to  _fuck_ you?"

"Oh shit, nei. Nei not now Even, nei I need to go." His face was no longer the pale, soft skin he used to inhibit, but a crimson wave of embarrassment. He pushed Even away and immediately looked down at the floor to both avoid his dreamy, sparkling eyes and to find his damn sports bag.

With a sudden movement, Isak picked up the bag, swung it over his shoulders, gave Even an extremely quick peck on the lips, rushed out of the apartment and made his way down to the gym.

 

 _That boy, damn he's so cute_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, hope this was nice to read!
> 
> Plus that last line- who do you think thought it? It's quite ambiguous. It could be Isak, could be Even, or it could've been both of them!


End file.
